justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Get Enough
"Can't Get Enough" by Becky G ft. Pitbull ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), Just Dance Now ''and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a girl with the following features: * Long brown hair * An orange beanie *A loose red leopard shirt *An orange bra *Gold jewelry *Ripped denim shorts with orange, red, and black stripes *Orange tights *Black leather combat boots Background A orange background that is shaped like a triangle. The triangles pop up as the beats raises. During the bridge the color changes to red and shems of red covers the screen. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Spin your hands in the air and spin your waist. '''Gold Move 2: '''Hit the air with your right fist. '''Gold Move 3: '''Pose with your arms perpendicular to your body and put your right hand up, and your left hand down. CantGetEnoughDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 CantGetEnoughDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 CantGetEnoughDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 CGE GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game CGE GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game CGE GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Can't Get Enough appears in the following Mashups: * Hangover (BaBaBa) '(High Energy)' * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * I Luh Ya Papi * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Trivia *This is the third song by Pitbull on the series, after On the Floor and Feel This Moment. It is followed by Timber and Fun. **This is the second song in which he is a featured artist, after On the Floor. *This is the second song by Becky G on the series, after Oath. It is followed by Built For This. * A Just Dance player from YouTube leaked this and the other December DLC's. *This dancer appears and disappears very similarly to the dancers from My Main Girl and I Need Your Love, as they were all December DLCs. *This is the tenth Spanish song in the series. *When the lyrics in this is compared to all the YouTube lyric videos and lyric website pages for this songs, they are different from each other. *'Hay que darles fuego' (Let's give them fire) appears incorrectly as 'A que vales fuego' (your price is fire), completely changing the meaning. * The song in the routine is different from the one the music video, as Becky's voice in the first verse of the routine more upbeat than the music video. Gallery cantgetenoughdlc.jpg|''Can't Get Enough'' Becky G ft. Pitbull - Can't Get Enough.jpg cantgetenough01.jpg cantgetenoughdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Cantgetenoughavatar.png Can't Get Enough JD 2014.png cge2.png|Pictograms CantGetEnoughopener.png CantGetEnoughmenu.png Can'tGetEnoughAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar cantget.png CGE Menu.gif|''Can't Get Enough'' in the Just Dance Unlimited Menu Videos Becky G feat. Pitbull - Can't Get Enough Can't Get Enough - Becky G ft. Pitbull - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now PC - Can t Get Enough 60 FPS References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Lyrical Errors Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Leaked Songs